Silent
by toodark
Summary: Roxas meets a girl from his past. One that wants nothing to do with Axel. What happened between her and Axel? And why can't he remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, this started out of boredom but it seems ok to me. Thanks to my Jetzelda :) for always being there for me. And as always to my Diet coke. i WILL continue this if enough people want me too :) and if i do continue the chapters WILL be longer. Happy New Year!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The mist surrounded her body. Swirling and dancing. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Her purple eyes tried to find something other than the blackness and mist that she had been lost in for what seemed to be days. She saw what seemed to be light, zipped up her black jacket, put the hood to cover her eyes, and started to walk. When she finally got close to the light, she put her hand out, as if she could touch the light. The moment her hand touched it, the light repelled her. Her eyes widened in shock as she held the now bleeding hand.

"So, the light repels you too." A boy's voice said. She spun around but saw nothing.

"Show yourself!" her calm voice said with slight force.

"Beside you" he said and she turned her head and let out a soft gasp as she saw a boy her age, only 17 or 18, standing near her. She hadn't heard him approach her. He was wearing a long, black cloak with a hood covering his eyes; it looked almost identical to hers. He pulled his hood back to revel messy blond hair sticking up in every way and piercing blue eyes. "Roxas" he stuck a gloved hand out to her. She was about to reach for it but when she moved her hand pain shot up through her arm, she winced but he couldn't see it. Roxas grabbed her arm and examined her hand. "Come with me" his voice was strong, but kind. He dropped her arm and started to walk away.

"Come where?" she asked quietly.

He stopped. "To where you belong..."

"And where would that be?"

"In the dark with the rest of us" he replied and kept walking. A purple black portal appeared in front of him. He turned slightly and tilted his head "You coming?" She gave a quick nod and ran to catch up to him. He walked into the portal with grace. She stared at it for a moment and had to close her eyes and just walk straight into it.

"You can open your eyes now. Keep your hood up" he said. The room they were in was small with black walls. It had a bed with checkered sheets and a small white desk with black paint splatters. On the desk sat a checkered Ipod with chunky headphones connected to it. A few books were piled on the desk while the rest were put away in a black bookshelf. There were three doors in the room. Roxas took off his cloak to revel black cargo pants and a shirt that said "Destiny" in black while the rest of the shirt was white.

He set the cloak onto the desk chair and opened the closest door. It was a small neat bathroom with white and black tiles and white walls. He reached into a cabinet that he seemed to barely reach. He took out a small white medical box and sat on the bed. She sat by him and he gently took her hand. He opened the box and sprayed medicine on her injured hand. Roxas wrapped it neatly.

"Done," he said.

"By the way, I'm -" she was interrupted by the slam of Roxas' door opening.

"Roxy! What's up- who's that?" A tall red head asked. His hair spiked out in the back, he had bright green eyes and a teardrop tattoo under each eye. He was wearing a tight red shirt that showed his abs off and black jeans.

"No one, Axel" Roxas answered calmly.

"Welll, it has to be _someone_!" Axel retorted with his hands on his hips. He walked over to the hooded figure and flicked off her hood.

She had bright purple eyes, short black hair with red highlights that framed her face quiet nicely and a scar down her left cheek, from the top of her eyebrow to the corner of her lips, forming a neat slash mark.

"And who might you be?" Axel asked slyly.

She looked to Roxas and stayed quiet.

"Axel, can't you tell? She's-" Roxas stopped as he saw her mouth the word "don't"

"Tell what?" Axel said teasingly

"Tell... tell that she doesn't want to talk to you. Most people can't stand your attitude and she probably would've said something nasty about your mother."

"Ouch. That was cold Roxy. Anyway, I leave you too alone and go bother Dem" and with that Axel left the room. Roxas got off the bed and locked the closed door. He spun around quickly.

"You never got rid of it." He said quietly. She got off the bed and whispered something quietly to the door.

"If someone tries to come in, we'll know and no one can hear us if they are trying to."

Roxas traced her scar with his index finger. She flinched slightly but let him do it.

"Rose-"

"It's not Rose anymore. It's Stain."

"Stain…" he said softly, removing his hand, "Either way, you came back… I never thought you would... I did what I promised; did you do your part?"

Stain gave a quick nod. "I followed him for a year, Roxas; he sometimes acts just like you..."

"More like **I **act like **him**… I am his nobody, after all… What about you? Are you happy you came back?"

"I'm happy… but sadder than I was expecting to be after seeing Axel…"

"He doesn't remember a thing about you-"

"I know. And that's how I want it to be. If he remembered what happened back then… well, he wouldn't regret it..."

"Rose!"

"Stain." She corrected him, "Because a rose can only make people bleed with it's thorns. A stain though, people want to get rid of it and it ruins beautiful things…"

"You still like him"

"And I don't want him to have to experience it again. End of conversation. Is my room still there?"

"Yes. Locked with a key that only one person has."

"Who has it?"

"..."

"Oh god, Roxas! Why did you give it to him?!"

"You know he wouldn't give it to anyone but you"

"But why HIM?!"

"Just come on" Roxas said. Stain pulled her hood up. Roxas unlocked his door to see Demyx outside of it, just about to knock. Stain scrambled to the bathroom and locked the door quickly.

"What was that?" Demyx asked, confused.

"What was what?" Roxas asked nervously.

"The blur that ran into your bathroom." He said, pushing Roxas out of the way. Demyx opened the door to see Stain with her hood up trying to climb into the vent. He grabbed her leg, "Hey! Who are you? You shouldn't be going into that vent, spiders like it in there." He started to pull her out, with Stain struggling. Once Demyx got her out, he sat on the closed lid toilet, with his hands on his knees leaning over Stain, who was brushing cobwebs off her cloak. "Hey," he said and pulled down his hood but his smile disappeared when he saw who it was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Sorry this took so long. Love you, crazy person :) and love my diet coke. Wow... this took me forever to write by hand but I was able to type faster than I usually am. :) Hehe, I hope this chapter is interesting and sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes.. it is like 11:15.... Kinda mushy but whatever. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Rose!" Demyx yelled "RoseRoseRoseRoseRose!!" He hugged her tightly "You're back!!"

"Her name is Stain now ,Dem." Roxas said, arms folded across his chest and an amused smile on his face. Demyx just rolled his eyes in response.

"Does Axel know you're here?" The room fell silent "oh...right" Stain stood up and walked past Roxas, who grabbed her arm.

"What?" She growled, her mood turning sour.

"Just be careful." Roxas said simply and let go of her arm.

* * *

_Think._ Thump! _Think._ Thump! With each and every word Axel's head hit the wall in front of him. Axel knew he had seen that girl before! Just... no idea where... Ice Cream shop? Nah.... Hollow Bastion? too many people...... One night stand? No... Saix was the only guy in the Organization who did that.... How many people had short black hair with red highlights and a frigging scar?!  
"Knock knock." A voice said calmly.

"Nobody's here." Axel called, too stubborn to be distracted with his problem.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Excuse me while I go laugh hysterically." Zexion said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh. It's you." Axel said, clearly uninterested that it was Zexion. He proceeded to slam his head into the wall a few more times.

"I feel the love. Now, what did the wall do to you _this_ time? Trip you? Stick tacks in your shoes? Whisper nasty things about your mum? Try to castrate you?" Zexion said, his voice not just dripping sarcasm but also bleeding it. "The list could go on and on."

"I. Can't. Remember something." Axel said while still banging his head.

"And that's a reason to punish the wall?"

"Shut up, Zexion." Axel stopped hitting his head against the wall (to the relief of that poor, poor wall) and turned to Zexion who was leaning in his door way. "I can't remember a girl."

"One night stand? No wait, that's Saix. Never mind. What did she look like?"

"Purple eyes. Short black and red hair." Zexion's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew the girl all too well. "And a scar across her face."

Zexion abruptly turned to walk out of Axel's room. "That girl could be trouble. Don't get too involved ,Axel." Zexion walked out of the room and a black orb fell out of his pocket.

"What's with him? Zexion actually caring? Pffff. Yeah....right. What's this thing?" Axel bent down and picked it up.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you." **Axel looked around. What the hell was this? It seemed to be a memory, but not his. Creepy. It was through the eyes of this girl... Rose. Axel saw himself smirk at the girl.. Himself?! When the freak did he meet her?! **The smirk made the girl's stomach twist and turn. Heat rose to her face as she blushed.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" **God... How fricking lame was that line? So stupid! Why hadn't anyone told him that?! Note to self: Never used that line again... **

"He he." **Did she just laugh at his lame as hell line?** "Sure"

"Good." He winked and walked into a swirling portal. **Axel didn't remember any of this. Was he drunk? No.. he wasn't allowed to drink. Scratch that, like rules mattered to him. **Rose smiled and let out another small giggle. She walked down a long hall that Axel knew, it had doors to everyone's bedrooms. At the end of the hall was the room that no one every tried to get into. Well... He and Demy tried to but let's just say that whatever was protecting the room made them not be able to walk right for a week. Use your own imaginations for that one. Not fun. The room had a cream color on the top half of the walls and a emerald green on the bottom half. The room had an earthy nature to it.

"Knock knock." **That voice! Why the hell does he always say 'knock knock'? Was he trying to imitated that one horror movie or something? **Rose jumped at the voice and looked up but Axel already knew who it was. Zexion.

"Hello." Rose said softly, surprised at his sudden entrance.

"Hi, Rose. Welcome to the Organization. I'm Zexion. " He had a friendly smile, which was rare for Zexion, but there was a glimmer of something else in his eyes.

"How did you know my name?" Rose asked, clearly scared.

"My little secret." And with that Zexion was gone.

* * *

Axel's eyes widened as he stared at the black orb resting in the palm of his hand, he suddenly stuffed it into his pocket. What the heck?

* * *

Stain knocked on the door, praying that he wouldn't answer it. How the heck could she face him?! He- The door opened up, her prayer unanswered. Marluxia stared at her for a couple seconds before pulling her into the room and shutting it behind her. He looked at her and then smacked her upside the head. "Ouch!" Stain cried and held the back of her head. "What the hell?!" Marluxia pulled her into a tight hug.

"Idiot" He muttered into her hair as he held her. "What the hell did he do to make you leave? Roxas still won't tell me and... God..it's really you, Rose... I thought it was my fault.."

"It wasn't your fault, Mar-Mar...." Stain whispered softly, but she knew that what happened between them could never be erased.

"Well, someone could've told me that... I didn't know that till a few weeks ago.. I thought you were dead, Rose... i'm going to kill all three of those idiots.."

"Who?"

"Axel, Roxas and Demyx. Preferably in that order. Roxas and Demyx cause they told me not to mention you.. I though... I thought you were... I tried to kill myself because of it...." Marluxia was shaking as he held her, his little sister...

"Idiot.." She mumbled quietly. "What the hell were you thinking? How... could I think about dying on you... Why would you... even with what you did... still...." Marluxia pulled away from her and looked at her. Her hair was covering her eyes as she stared at the ground. He could see that a few tears had escaped her eyes as she clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides. She looked like a little kid who got his favorite toy taken away...

Angry and sad.

Marluxia grew a small red rose in his hand and tapped his sister on the arm. Stain looked up and saw the rose, to her it was much more than just a rose... to her it seemed to represent her past, her old life... Stain took the rose from him and a thorn pricked her finger. A bead of blood came out and the cut quickly healed itself. Stain licked off the blood but could still see the stain where the blood was. "My name is Stain now, Mar. And as for Axel... don't killed him... I've moved on... and just smack the boy's upside the head for not telling you.."  
The door opened up.

"What are you doing back?" A cold voice asked. Stain looked up and let out a groan.

"It's you..."

"It is. Nice to see my favorite test subject again." Stain shivered. She hated Vexen... Marluxia pulled her behind him.

"Never again." He said glaring at the creepy scientist.

"Oh? When did you become the darling, protective big brother? Last time I checked, you sold your sister to me to use in experiments and didn't even blink an eye." Vexen said coldly.

"I've changed since then, Vexen. Now I suggest you leave." Vexen turned and left the room, closing the dsoor behind him. "Jerk." Marluxia turned to his sister who was glaring at him. "What?" Stain showed him the bandaged hand and ripped the bandage off in a swift motion. Her hand looked completely normal.

"Roxas found me lost in the darkness... And my hand was hurt badly. It hasn't even been a half an hour and it's normal. And the reason I heal so quickly..."

"Is my fault." He finished. "I know... you.. you reminded and still remind me of mom... I was so... mad. I hated you, Rose.."

"And I hated you... you killed our parents... Mom and Dad..." Marluxia wrapped his arms around Stain but this time she struggled in his arms. "Let go! Damn it!" Marluxia didn't care what she yelled or however much she struggled. He needed her... Stain's yelling and struggling soon came to an end and she looked up at her brother. His reaction baffled her at first. Small tears were falling down his cheeks. "Mar-Mar.. You sold me to Vexen so he could do experiments on me... why? How could you do that... I was so scared..."

"It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from killing you... You were smiling so much then.. like mom... I couldn't take it... Part of me wished Vexen would kill you in an accident..."

"And now? D-do you still want me dead?"

"No... no longer, Rose.... what happened with Axel? Why are you a nobody?" She shook her head.

"No... no more Rose... I'm not her anymore...." Marluxia led her to his bed and made her sit down. Marluxia leaned down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders

"I'm sorry for what I've done.... Whether you're Rose or Stain, _you're_ my baby sister and _I'm_ going to protect you, now and forever..." Stain looked away from Marluxia and kicked him in the leg. And then kicked him a few more times just for good measure. He just smiled at her, trying not to let out a string of cuss words.

"I'm glad you're back, Rose."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Mar-Mar..."


End file.
